Only Time Will Tell
by Jay Nee Tea
Summary: A/N: Chapter 9 published! July 16th, 2013. Summary-Ever since she was little, her grandma told her that she was cursed. This curse was a a death curse that ran in her family for generations.
1. New Student

Janet: I do not own Gakuen Alice and i did not copy the title of this story. ~ enjoy

**Notice: Edited 5/15/11!**

**Edited 8/15/11!**

**Only Time Will Tell**

**Chapter one: New Student**

"So this is the famous Alice Academy huh," said a girl with light chocolate brown hair and hazel brown eyes.

"Hey little girl what are you doing here? Are you trying to get in? Come with us and we will help you get in, we are students here. "a man said with a smirk. 'Hm this girl might be easy to kidnap'

That man was caught by some men in black. "Mikan-Sama what do you want us to do with this man?" one of the men asked. "Erase his memory of today and please don't call me Mikan-sama, Mikan is fine." Mikan said with a smile. The man in black smiled back and asked another question, "Mikan-sa-n do you want any guards to walk you in?" Mikan stop smiling and replied, "... if you don't mind can you please don't have any guards come and check on me I will be alright my parents trained me for this, right?" the man nodded and with all of the other men he left in a shiny black car.

**In the Academy **

"Mikan I hope nothing troublesome happened when I wasn't here" A happy looking man asked with a smile. Mikan just shook her head and said," Nope everything was just fine, so this is Uncle Kazu's School?" "Yes that's right, this is the school he spent years to get it the way he wanted it," "Oh, Um...Uncle Narumi, where's my class at?" "That would be room 2-B, and I am one of your teachers... homeroom and home economics to be exact." Narumi said with a grin. Mikan looked at Narumi and asked, "May I go to uncle Kazu's Office?" Narumi just nodded and showed her the way.

**In the Kazu's -A.K.A HSP- Office**

"Thank you Narumi, " Kazu said.

"Hi uncle, Auntie wanted to give you this" Mikan said and handed the box with hearts and kisses to him. Kazu took the box and sweat droped, then handed Mikan a card and a key. "Thank you Mikan, This card is and Unlimited Rabbit card you can buy whatever you need with this card, and that key is for your room, here's your ID card too. There are other heir and heiress in this school so be careful about your identity." Kazu said.

"Thank you Uncle I will be going now" Mikan said.

**In The Elementary Division ****Normal**** Pov**

"Class today we have a new student, please come in" Narumi said. Mikan walked in, most of the boys started whispering, _'she's cute'._

"This is Mikan Sakura, she is new to this academy so please be nice to her" Narumi said again

"Well, any questions?" Narumi asked

Almost everyone raised their hands. "What's your rank?" Mikan scanned her ID card and replied, "Ultimate star" Students started whispering, _"I thought Special star was the highest!' 'No that's not true, Akira-sempai also an Ultimate Star!' 'Don't forget Youichi!'_

"Do you have any siblings here?" Mikan answered, "Yes I have 3 brothers and one sister here… their names I'm not allowed to mention...yet"

"What are your hobbies?" Mikan replied, "Anything that's fun" the class just stared at her.

"What's your alice?" Mikan looked at Narumi and then back at the class, "My alice is Nullification."

"She's just some loathsome slut that had plastic surgery! Stop gawking over her! And Nullification? That sounds like a useless Alice!" a female student said.

"Then explain how she's an Ultimate Star!" The door suddenly opened and two boys came in, one with raven hair and the other with blond hair. There was an awkward silence.

Narumi faked a cough,"Okay class since we have a new student… there will be no classes for today… oh and Mikan since you're new here your partner is... Natsume and you have to sit by him to ok… Ja." and with that, Narumi left the room.

Mikan walked to the empty seat next to Natsume and rested her head on her arms. Everything was at peace until, "HEY YOU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SITTING NEXT TO MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Who are you suppose to be?" Mikan asked. "I happen to be his girlfriend, Luna Koizumi, also Heiress of Koizumi Corp" Luna said stated.

"Oh, well I have to go to the office so can make this quick?" Mikan asked looking at the class clock before looking back at Luna. "Well excuse but i also happen to be the principal's daughter!" Luna shouted.

Mikan stopped,"I'm sorry, my ears must be playing with me," Mikan laughed softly, "I thought you said you are the principal's daughter," Mikan said. "I did, do you have a problem with it?" Luna stated.

"Yes, in fact I have 3 problems with it, 1. The Elementry Division Principal Has a son and a daughter but they are both twins and age 4, and you are 10, 2. The Middle School Division Principal hates all men, hence she never got married or had kids, and 3. The High School Division Principal only has a son who is 11 years old, and i doubt you are a boy," Mikan said giving Luna a death glare.

Every student gawked at Mikan. "Can Luna get any stupider?" a boy asked in a whisper. "Shut up! That's not true!" Luna yelled. "Luna you know should know that, even if you are dumb," Mikan said while looking at the door. "BUT I AM!" Luna yelled, this caught everyone's attention.

"**HEY**, as far as i know every Principal in this school is blood related to the Yukihira Inc. and you said it yourself are the heiress of Koizumi Corp. So _**please **_shut up, you're making my ears bleed" Mikan said staring at Luna, "Using your soul-sucking alice won't work, and don't say you are related to Persona, Jinno, Misaki, Narumi, Serina, Nodacchi, Makihara, or you're getting married to the HSP's son, he's dating some model from the States, He's not even engaged yet." Mikan said before Luna can come up with something to say back to her.

"Hey Hotaru-chan is that true?" Anna asked.

"That's correct," Hotaru said not looking away from her invention.

~ end of chapter 1

* * *

**I hoped you like the story. Please review I want to know what you think ~ Janet Nt  
**

**August 15, 2011 - UPDATED!**

**November 1, 2011 - UPDATED**


	2. Concerts

Janet: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the Characers ~Janet Nt

**Edited: 8/15/11**

**Only Time Will Tell**

**Chapter 2: Concerts**

**Normal Pov**

_"Mikan Sakura, please come to the High School Principal's office"_

Mikan stud up and went out the door.

The class started gossiping. Natsume got bored and decided to leave.

Ruka was about to go to, "No, stay with your girlfriend. I have something to do first. If I don't come back in 20 minutes, go with out me." was all he said.

**In the Office**

"Mikan why are you here?" Persona (Rei) yelled.

"I want to know what it's like to be a normal student... Aniki... how is Nobara nee-chan?" Mikan asked.

"She's doing better since you've done every mission for her..." Persona replied.

"How about Tsubasa and Akira?" Mikan asked.

"Their studies have improved but Akira almost failed, and Tsubasa... He almost tried to run away when he heard you were in th hostpital..." a lady behind Persona said.

"Oh, hi there Maki-nee chan" Mikan said with a small smile.

"Mikan... why were you in the hostpital?" Kazu asked.

"On my way home from school, a truck hit me and I was sent to the hostpital." Mikan replied.

"Mikan do you have work in 30 minutes?" Ami asked.

Mikan just nodded and the door opened.

"Mikan-onee?" a little boy said.

"Oh my gosh! It's baby Ray!" Mikan said

"Hey! I'm not a baby anymore!" Ray defended.

"But you are seven now, and I haven't seen you since you were 3!"

"Mikan, it's time to go," Persona said.

"Bye bye everyone, see you soon" Mikan said with a smile.

**7:30 pm****, Concert Hall**

"WE WANT M4D! WE WANT M4D! WE WANT M4D!" the crowd yelled. Natsume was on his way to the concert hall, but there was a mission Persona demanded him to go on. Tsubasa, Ruka, and Koko were aready there waiting for him.

**Back stage with **

"Ruka what's wrong? Where's Natsume?" Their manager Jin asked, "He has a meeting to attend to and will be late… Jin what are we suppose to do?" Ruka asked.

Jin's only reply was, "We're just gonna have Sakura –," Jin was stopped by Natsume. "Oi , I'm here," Natsume said appearing out of no where.

"Just in time Natsume," Tsubasa said. "Hn, whatever we better hurry all the yelling is hurting my ears" Natsume said.

**Front stage**

Lights were flashing everywhere the audients screamed louder.

Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, and Koko appeared out of no where

(A/N: Song is "The One That Got Away" by Lil Eddie)

**Ruka & Natsume:**

Is it really you, can't expect to come to you - not today.  
It must've been at least a year or two since the last time I seen your face.  
Aint nothing that new, been doing the usual, good to know that you're okay.  
It's a shame you had to go so fast but take care anyway.

**Tsubasa:**

How could I ever let her walk out on my life.  
And why did I ever treat her anything less then kind.  
My only reply, guess I was a foolish guy.  
And I should've taken out more time to say all the simple things like;

**Natsume:**

'You're so beautiful' every single chance I get, I let her know.  
Maybe if I could, I truly believe she would've stayed.  
Cause I really could just kick myself today.  
She's the one that got away.

**Natsume:**

Sure she's moved on, probably deep gone, with someone who treats her right.  
I can't imagine the time they're having cause then they're finally satisfied.  
Could've been the one, I was so dumb to let her walk out of my life.  
Guess I just have to live with the fact she's happy although she's no longer mine's.

**Ruka:**

How could I ever let her walk out on my life.  
And why did I ever treat her anything less then kind.  
My only reply, guess I was a foolish guy.  
And I should've taken out more time to say all the simple things like;

**Natsume: **

'You're so beautiful' every single chance I get, I let her know.  
Maybe if I could, I truly believe she would've stayed.  
Cause I really could just kick myself today.  
She's the one that got away.

**Ruka & Koko:**

Guess it's my lost and I understand the cost.  
Should've stepped up, too scared, I waited too long.  
But now she's out of my reach, no one else to blame but me.  
Lesson learned, I would never take for granted true love again.  
Love again, yeah, oh oh.  
Cause I miss you, oh oh.  
Never take for granted.

**Tsubasa & Natsume :**

All the simple things like;  
'You're so beautiful' every single chance I get, I let her know.  
Maybe if I could, I truly believe she would've stayed.  
Cause I really could just kick myself today.  
She's the one that got away.

**Natsume:**

You're beautiful.  
I wanna let her how much I love her.  
You would've stayed.  
I know now it's my fault that I let you get away.  
Oh, no no.

**After Natsume's Group Performance M.4.D (Made 4 Danger)**

A girl and her group called 'Sakura Sweet' was next.

(A/N: "If We Ever Meet Again" by Timbaland Feat. Katy Perry)

**Yukio:**

What is someone like you doin in a place like this?  
Say Did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?  
Say what's your name , What are you drinking  
Think I know what are you thinking  
Baby what's your sign tell me yours and ill tell you mine  
Say What's somebody like you doin in a place like this

**Yukio & Sakura:**

Ill never be the same if we ever meet again  
Whooooon't let you get awaaay  
Say if we ever meet again,  
This free-falls, got mee sooo, kiss me all,  
Night, Don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same if we ever meet again

**Sumire:**

Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before.  
Hope You don't see me flash but I cant help but want you more, more  
Baby tell me what's your story I ain't shy don't you worry  
I'm flirtin' with my eyes, I wanna leave with you tonight.  
Do you come here much? I've gotta see your face some more  
(some more caause baby I)

**Sakura:**

I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same

**Sakura & Yukio:**  
If we ever meet again

If we ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again)

If we ever meet again  
I wont let you go away (said if we ever meet again)

If we ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (say if we ever meet again)

If we ever meet again  
I wont let you go away-ay-ay

**Sakura, Sumire, & Yukio:**  
I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

~End Of Chapter

* * *

**Yukio is a boy, Please don't think he is a she... though... He does make other people think he's a girl... anyways he's a boy, oh and Sumire is bestfriends with Sakura aka Mikan Sakura, but that's a shhh. Hotaru and Mikan don't know each other yet.**

**If there are any questions please tell me, **

**Other then that...**

**I hope you Enjoyed, Please Review I would really like to know what you think. ~Janet Nt**


	3. Luna's Fail

**Janet:**** I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters...but i do own Yukio and some new characters.**

**Edited: 8/15/11**

Only Time Will Tell

**Chapter 3: Luna's Fail**

The crowd went wild after hearing Sakura Sweet perform.

**Back Stage Normal POV**

"Sakura that was great!" Sumire said.

"Yeah...Sumire, you and Yukio will to come to Alice Academy with me tomorrow, seems like _They're_ on the move again." Sakura whispered.

"Saku, this is a bit dangerous for you, isn't it? I mean...with your condition..." Yukio didn't want to finish his sentence. "It's alright, a little excitement is alright for weak me, besides, I still have my medicines!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Alright then! Tomorrow, we go to school at Alice Academy!" Sumire said loudly.

"What? Really?" Koko asked. "That's right! I'll get to see you every day now" Sumire said really proudly.

"That's great!"

**Next Day**

"Class today we have two new students, please come in," Narumi said as the two students walked in.

"Hi i'm Sumire Shouda, I'm 10, my alice is cat-dog alice, I am also the Heiress of Shouda Corp."

"Hi i'm Yukio Hiro, I'm 11, my alice is summon alice, I am Heir of Hiro Corp. "

"Ok, any question for Yukio-kun and Sumire-chan?" Narumi asked.

A boy asked, "Are you part of that band called Sakura Sweet?"

"Yes we-" Yukio tried to say until Luna interupted.

"Yeah right! I'm the leader of Sakura Sweet, and they are not part of it!" Luna said.

"Shut up Koizumi!" Yukio said.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME THAT! MY DADDY'S GOING TO SUE YOU!" Luna yelled. Everyone in the class room stared at her, they knew that the Shouda's and Hiro's are really close friends of the Sakura's.

"Tch, Luna lemme tell you something, If it weren't for Hiro Corporation and Shouda Incorporation you would have been left in the dirt!" Anna defended.

"Yeah right, I mean look at it, I'm more rich then the Shouda's will ever be," Luna said, and then her phone rang.

"Hello?" Luna said.

_"Luna dear did you cause any trouble with the students and teachers?"_

"No why?"

_"Luna you have been removed as Heiress of the Koizumi Corporation for insulting an Elite Member,"_

"What? No this can't be.. I promise I won't do it again! Please! Daddy!"

_"Dear you're an embarrassment to the family! So SHUT UP!" _

"..."

Luna then threw the phone started to cry.

"We told you not to mess with anyone close to the Yukihira's, but look what happened now," a boy said.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

"This is Ryu, Luna's younger brother, he is now the Heir of Koizumi Corp." Mikan said in her bored tone.

"Ryu, how...why..." Luna asked.

"I thought Mom and Dad told you! It's your fault for ruining all of the buisness lower then you, but, it's also because you spread a rumor online saying you are better then the Yukihira's and that, you and you alone destroyed Yukihira and everyone close to them," Ryu said.

"But...But...Why me?"

"Beacause everything that happened was caused by you everyone was mad at you this is what you get," Sumire said.

"Luna, follow me," Mikan said.

"O..k..." and Luna followed Mikan.

**Outside The Class Room**

_"Thank you Luna, you can you back home now,"_

_"No problem, your Highness I'm happy just to serve you"_

* * *

**Janet: That's it please review i'm really sorry for not uploading this sooner, my laptop delete everything, hope you enjoyed this, bye by see you soon xD**


	4. Memories

**Janet:**** I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice Or The Characters, i own the made up characters only! **

**Only Time Will Tell**

**Chapter 4: Memories**

**Mikan's Pov**

"Hello?"

_"Ah Mikan how are you today?"_

"I'm fine, and may I ask who are you?"

_"I am Your father" (A/n: Dun dun dun dun)_

"Um...Yukio...this isn't funny anymore...it's just...freaky...so what do you want?"

_"Haha, I guess not huh, anyways right now many people are being tested on, also many children with alices were kidnapped and we need you on the mission...please?"_

"Of course I will do the mission, just send me the information, bye"

_"Eh...ah bye bye"_

**That Night**

"Alert Alert Trespasser has passed sector 9 wearhouse 13"

_'Great, now there's going to be some trouble, got to find those kids quickly,' _I thought

"There she is! Get her!" they all started shooting their guns at me. "TELEPORT!"

"Ray! where are you?"

"Onee-chan?"

I ran to where the voice was and a saw 2 little figures, "Ray! Youichi!" I quickly untied the two kids and told them what to do, "Ray I'm going to teleport you and Youichi to Persona okay?"

"No I don't want to be punished by Persona please I don't want to go to Persona," Youichi said with fear in his voice.

"Youichi, Persona won't hurt you I promise, he's my brother," I told Youichi.

"Now Ray, you're going to have to keep out of sight, okay?"

"Yes onee-chan," Ray said.

"Teleport"

I quickly left the spot where I teleported Ray and Youichi, and ran to a cell down in the basement.

"Hello?"

"Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything, just please don't hurt me," a little girls' voice said.

"Aoi-chan it's me Mikan-nee,"

"Nee-chan?"

"Yes it's me, I'm here to save you,"

**Normal Pov**

"Aoi I need you to use a little bit of your alice on the door," Mikan said.

A little light was shown and the cell door broke down, "Now Aoi, I'm going to teleport you to my room okay?" Mikan said. Aoi nodded, then said, "Wait, what about you?" "I have some thing to do first, so be a good girl and wait, okay?" Aoi nodded again.

"_TELEPORT"_

_'Why didn't you teleport yourslef too?' _

_"Yukio, you know I came here not just for those three, but the other thing too!" _

_'Just don't get yourself killed, okay?'_

_ "You know I won't"_

**Next Day Mikan's Pov**

"Yo Mikan," Akira said,

"Hey, what's up?"

"Aoi is starting school today."

"I know, "

"Don't let her tell them about your secret"

"...Bye"

**In Class Normal POV**

"Since the teachers are at a meeting and told me to take responsibility. Today we have one returning student and one new student, please come in," Yuu said (Iinchou).

Aoi walked in and Introduced herself, "Hi I'm Aoi Hyuuga, I'm 6 years old, I have the alice of Time, Dreams, Disable, & Voice."

Then Natsume's group came in,

"Aoi...What are you doing here?" Natsume asked.

"I was transferred here and I'm Mikan-nee's roommate" Aoi said with a happy face.

"...EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Everyone in the classroomed yelled.

"Yup and She also yo-Muh hum hummm-" Aoi couldn't finished her sentence due to a hand over her mouth.

"And our returning student is Youichi Hijiri," Yuu said.

"Tch you all know me, And i'm also Aoi's Fiance, I'm 7, you all know my alice already." Youichi said as he moved his hand away from Aoi's mouth.

"Natsume-nii...Who's that girl behind you?" Aoi asked.

"This is my new girlfriend Hana, Hana this is Aoi, remember her? She's my little sister. You played with me and her back when we were kids." Natsume said with a smile. The class was in awe when they saw that smile.

_'Natsume...that's not me..."_

All the sudden the room turned dark

"MIKAN!" Persona yelled as he came inside the class room.

"Rei-nii why's it dark? " Aoi Asked.

"...We're too late...Mikan..._they're..._ back..." Persona said a person came in.

"S**T! This is all your fault Hyuuga!" Akira yelled.

"What? How's it _my_ fault!" Natsume asked.

_"SLEEP"_

Then everyone fell asleep but Persona, Akira.

"Mikan what do we do now?" Rei asked.

_"Mom and Dad are still looking for them but so far no one... so I'm going to have to leave for a long time again..._" said Mikan

"After hiding you for ten years, they finally found you? Why? We just got you back" Akira said.

"Mikan...Just...Don't get hurt ok?" Persona said.

_"I make no promises..." _

_***~*~*Flash Back*~*~***_

_"Natsu-chan lets go!" a little girl yelled at a little boy._

_"Tch stop being impatient" the little boy said._

_**On top of the Hill**_

_"Ne...Natsume...What if i told you...my mom is...making me leave you?" the little girl asked._

_"..."_

_"Nat-chan?"_

_"Is...is your mom making you?"_

_"Yes...we're leaving in two days..."_

_"..."_

_"Mi-chan...promise me you'll come back" Natsume said._

_"...I Promise"_

_**Next Day**_

_"Here," Natsume said as he threw the box._

_"What is this Natsume?" Mikan asked._

_"Open it"_

_"What's this ring for?" Mikan asked._

_"Baka, It's an engagment ring. When we're older you __**have **__to marry me," Natsume replied._

_Mikan looked at Natsume with wide eyes and tackled him._

_"Thank you Natsume!" _

_**End Of Flash Back**_

Mikan looked at the ring Natsume gave her .

"Guess she's going to be your childhood friend from now on, Natsume." She took the necklace, and put it around Hana's neck.

"I'm sorry Rei-nii, Akira-nii..." Mikan said.

"Mikan Don't you _**Dare**_" Persona and Akira said.

"Gomen..." Mikan said, _"__**SLEEP & FORGET"**_

* * *

**Janet: So how do you like it? Please review xD**

**Edited: July 30th, 2012**


	5. Amikura Kana

**Only Time Will Tell**

**Chapter 5: Amikura Kana**

**Six Years Later Normal Pov**

"Hello my cupcakes! Today we have a new student, please come in," said Narumi

"Hi…um…my name is Amikura Kana…I'm 15 years old…My Alice is ice and water."

"Are there any questions for Amikura?"

"Do you have any family here?"

"Um…no…my family was killed on an airplane last year…"

"What do you like to do?"

"Um…I like…painting…"

"Since we have a new student, there will be no classes today. Ja" Narumi said as he skipped out of the class room.

Hana ran over to Amikura, "Hi, I'm name is Hana Yoshihiro, want to be friends?"

Amikura looked at Hana and nodded. "Can I call you Ami?" Hana asked.

"Um…sure…" Amikura said.

"Yay, hey everybody come over here!" Hana said with a smile.

"This is Hotaru Imai, my best friend and her boyfriend Ruka Nogi."

"Nice to meet you Kana-san" Ruka said. Hotaru just looked at Amikura and then looked back at her invention.

"And those two are Sumire Shoda and Kokoro Yume."

"They are Anna, Kitsuneme, Nonoko, and Yuu."

"And last but not least, Natsume Hyuuga…my boyfriend and soon to be husband." she said with her face blushing

**Someone's Pov**

'Looks like our plan is failing…'

'_Tch, looks like they fell for her trap, those stupid kids! '_

'Aw don't be mean like that, besides we can save them before her plan succeeds'

'_I'm sorry…I just can't believe they fell for it…and that Natsume! He should've known who you are already!'_

'It's not his fault…It's mine…besides…If he loves someone else…he'll know what to do…'

'_I hope you're right little girl…'_

* * *

**Janet Nt: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it was short…I'm going through writers block…I'm really sorry. Oh and from now on Amikura is going to be called Ami, I think it's hard to say her name… bye bye.**

**NOVEMBER 1, 2011 - UPDATED**

**July 16th, 2013. Updated(it's now 6 years, not 5)**


	6. Preview of Future Chapters

Only Time Will Tell

**Janet Nt: Hey sorry for not updating, i won't make any excuses. So here's a preview of chapters of the future. **

**This is not a preview of the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: JANET NT DOES NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR GAKUEN ALICE AT ALL!**

* * *

**Preview!**

"Mikan! Natsume is getting married! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry mommy, daddy doesn't love you anymore"

"What are we suppose to do! Mikan disappeared! Natsume!"

_"Mikan, time is running out, chose now, Leave or stay,"_

"Hana! what are you doing!"

_"Nat-chan, Remember our promise? ...i'm sorry but we're not going to last long"_

_"I can't take it anymore! Who are you and what do you want with me!"_

"Please rest in peace Mikan S. Yukihira"

**Mikan Sakura Yukihira**

**Born January 1, 1996 - ************

**"In a loving memory, Our Guardian Angel and Protector"**

"_N-n-natsume...h-h-helppp" _


	7. The Black Curse of the Yukihira Family

Only Time Will Tell

**Janet Nt: Hi xD sorry for the wait -_-" I was kind of working hard so I could earn a new Laptop xD and Now…I FINALLY GOT ONE! YAY! :D Well, on to my note, I used a few names from the anime ****Yumiro Patissiere.**

**Disclamer: ****Gakuen Alice and Yumiro Patissiere DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Black Curse of the Yukihira Family

* * *

Long long ago, a king name Makato Yukihira and a princess name Ichigo Sakura were in love with each other. But Ichigo could not except being lovers with Makato. For her best friend, Miya Koshiro, was not only in love with Makato, but was also engaged to him. As weeks passed, Ichigo's love for Makato grew stronger. She and Makato started to see each other every day. Their love for each other was called bliss by all those who know about their relationship (which was mostly the Sweets Kingdom). One day Ichigo accidentally slipped on a banana peel and landed on top of Matako causing their lips to clash together, but it only lasted for one minute.

After turning around in embarrassment, Ichigo said her sorry. Like other young men, just one kiss wasn't enough. He pushed Ichigo down and kissed her lustfully. And of course, he stopped for a breath, before he continued; he asked Ichigo if it was alright to go on. She gave him a nod and he continued. Morning came, and Ichigo was the first one to get up. She remembered what had happened that night and blushed in a million shades of red. She got out of bed and dressed herself. Ichigo heard a knock on the door and saw a letter under the door. She picked it up and read it slowly;

* * *

_Dear Makato,_

_I miss you darling, when will you come over to my Kingdom? Mama and Papa can't wait to meet you,_

_Oh darling can't you come tomorrow? Travel isn't that long and we can make L.O.V.E.~ _

_I miss you so so so much~_

_Love yours truly,_

_Miya_

* * *

Ichigo dropped the letter, she forgot about her dear friend Miya, she ran to the window and jumped out of it and landed with a quite thud. Makato woke up minutes later only to find the person he expected to be there gone. He got out of bed and put on his clothes quickly and began to look around his room. A few minutes later he was about to exit his room when he heard a crunch under his foot. He looked down and saw a letter; he picked it up and read it. He dashed out of his door and asked one of his guards if he had seen Ichigo. The guard said he hasn't seen her leave yet, or at least not the front door. With Miya, she had found out that Makato and Ichigo had gotten closer with each other. This made her furious, she ran to her father's room and demanded that he had Makato's and her wedding sooner than 3 years.

Her father agreed (but it wasn't much) and moved the date to 1 year. Ichigo had gotten to her palace and went inside her room. She had not felt well on her journey back home, so she went to the washroom and puked. Three months passed, and it was confirmed that Ichigo was pregnant. Makato decided that he would visit Ichigo. When he got there, one of the maids quickly rushed him into Ichigo's room. Ichigo told him everything; Makato was silent as she explained. He understood and said he would take full responsibility and marry Ichigo. And so, weeks later Miya's and Makato's Engagement was broken off, and Ichigo and Makato were to be married within 2 weeks. Miya was above furious; she thought that Ichigo had seduced Makato into making love with her which ended up to the marriage.

A year later Miya a finished her witch studies and had a curse made on the Yukihira family. This curse was told to be very dangerous. There is no way to break it, and so there were no cures. For only one girl of every fifth generation were to have it. But Miya was did not hold that big of a grudge and had an expiration year for this curse. The curse is, every girl will have a death mark on her left shoulder, and in the mark, there is six numbers, and those six numbers are the date for the girl's death. Every death were similar but there was a special case for the last girl to be killed on the date of her birth at the strike of midnight. And that, is the Legend of The Black Curse of the Yukihira family.

**The End**

* * *

**Janet Nt: So…Review? Please ask me if you were confused about anything.**


	8. Discover

Janet Nt: **IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE, PLEASE READ IT AGAIN! I FIXED A LOT OF THINGS IN HERE~!**

Disclaimer: I, Janet Nt, **Do not**, and **Will Not** own Gakuen Alice.

Note: I made up a lot of things in this, haha xD

* * *

Only Time Will Tell

Chapter 7: Discover

**Normal POV**

"Hana-chan! Where are you? It's getting late! Hyuuga-san is going to yell at me even more if you're not back soon!" Ami said as she was looking around the Forest for Ms. Hana.

'_That girl better not be lost, I don't think I can take this much yelling...any-"_

*Thud* Ami fainted on the floor breathing very slowly as if she were to die in any second now.

A voice could be heard coming nearer, Ami could hear it, but she couldn't see, _'help me' _she thought, before everything went black. The voice became clear, it belonged to Natsume.

"Oi! Hana! Where are you?" _'That baka, she better not have gone far, that girl Ami better have found a good reason for letting Hana get away!' _Natsume thought. He was on the path where Ami had fainted when suddenly,

"Nat-chan! Where were you?" Hana asked appearing from no where.

"Looking for you, baka, what were you doing?"

"Oh! I was looking for Mr. Bear, neh Natsu-chan, did you know there's a cave over there?" Hana asked looking clueless.

"Yeah, that's where they kept my—" he suddenly felt a pain in his head. "...sister... she had a dangerous Alice." Natsume said trying to remember what he was going to say, _'what was it?'_ he wondered…

* * *

_**~*~Unknown Memory~*~ **_

"_Neh *******, my uncle told me they're going to put me in that Cave in 2 years…He told me he's sorry. Why did he say sorry?" A blur of a little girl said_

_Another little blur showed up and said,_

"_*****… he said sorry because you're going to be trapped in there without anyone else with you. You're going to be alone…" _

"…_Oh I see… so I won't be able to see mommy, daddy, my onii-chans', and ***-***?" The little girl blur asked._

"_No…" The little boy blur said in a really sad tone, tears were falling from his eyes._

**~*~ End~*~**

* * *

"…sume!" "Natsume! Natsume! Hello?"

"Sorry,"

"I was beginning to worry" Hana said.

"Yeah…sorry…again…"

'_Ha, I got him distracted just in time, that girl should just die. Ugh she's just so annoying.' _Hana thought.

* * *

"Misaki, I was just kidding, common don't ignore me, I love you!"

"Tsubasa, How many times do I gotta tell ya? I don't-umph…"

"MISAKI!"

"Tsubasa come over here quick!"

Tsubasa ran quickly towards Misaki, "What happened!"

"There's a girl here, her breathing is not good, we gotta take her to the Hospital! Quick!"

Tsubasa carried the girl, "Misaki, I'm gunna go first, met you there," and started dashing towards the Hospital.

**At the Hospital**

"How is she?" Misaki asked as she caught up to Tsubasa.

"I don't know …Subaru hasn't come out yet…"

Minutes passed, minutes turned into hours. Finally the doors opened, Tsubasa and Misaki stood up.

"Tsubasa, Misaki, Come over here will you?" Subaru said as he made a quick glance the couple.

Subaru looked through papers before he looked up at them again.

"She was hurt terribly, I don't know how, but she lost a lot of blood. I also can't find anyone that has the same blood as her at this school, and she won't respond to any of the treatments either." He sighed, "However...there might be some medicine we can use it's in the top room of the Girl's Dormitory." "That'll be easy for me to get." Misaki smirked. "Not exactly; it may be in the Girls Dormitory, but you still have to get the keys to that room."

"Where would that be?" Tsubasa asked. "The keys are with Persona, sometimes with the High School Principal."

"I see how it'll be hard to get from Persona, but why do both of them have access to the key?"

"I'm not sure, but rumors say that the most _dangerous_ Alice lived there before, but she suddenly disappeared leaving everything behind. She apparently had a rare heart disease also, and took all sorts of medicines that might be in that room. Persona and the High School Principal have access to the key because they knew this Alice more then the other teachers." Subaru says.

"Okay...how do we get this key then?" Tsubasa asks.

"You have to be able to prove that you know this girl, I'm sorry I can't help you with this though. Cause I, myself, am trying to find out clues about her."

* * *

**Someone's POV**

_"You better hurry up_, y_ou're running out of time,"_

_"I know..."_

_"Why do you sound hesitant?" _

_"I don't want him to remember..."_

_"I understand, but you're not the one to make that choice. He will only remember if he repels from the Alice."_

_"I know...but he's strong...it won't last very long..."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hana," Natsume said as he got on one knee, "Ever since you walked into my life, you became the light to my darkness. And since the day I gave you this ring, I knew we were meant to be. Hana I love you, will you stay by my side and become my wife once we graduate from this Academy?" Hana looked into Natsume's eyes with glee, and squealed "Yes~!" Natsume then slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

Unknown to them, Youchii was watching and was very displeased. He knew something wasn't right, he knew that Hana wasn't the right girl for Natsume. Somewhere in his heart he knew there was someone missing, but who? He knew the girl that's missing is waiting for Natsume to rescue her, but where is she?

Youchii felt a sudden call to him, he then walked away from the couple and headed towards the Hospital. The pull suddenly stopped when he got to Tsubasa, Misaki, and Subaru.

"Hey Tsubasa-sempai, what happened here?"

"Oh, Hi Youchii...Do you happened to know a girl name Amikura Kana?"

"Yeah, she's in my class, why?"

"Misaki and I found her unconscious in the forest earlier today, do you know if she takes medicines?"

"Um...No...can I see her?"

"Uh..." Tsubasa looks at Subaru, Subaru nodded. "Yeah"

Youchii went inside the room and saw the girl, he sat on the chair by her bed. He looked at her, she wasn't wearing her glasses at the moment. He had the urge to hold her hand, so he did.

Youchii suddenly felt a pain in his head, and saw blurry images clearing up.

* * *

_"Ne ne Nat-kun, don't you think that cloud looks like a fluff puff?" a brunette said as she gazed at the sky._

_"Baka, you think every cloud looks like a fluff puff." Natsume said._

_"You-chan~! Aoi-chan~!" The brunette called out. The boy walked over to Natsume and her with Aoi._

_"Neh neh, Nat-kun here says that cloud doesn't look like a fluff puff and is calling me a baka." she whined pointing at a cloud._

_"Mika-nee...that doesn't look like a fluff puff...it looks more like a clown fish." Aoi said. "Mika-nee's a baka." Youchii said._

_The little girl Mika started to pout and run away. Little Natsume glared at Youchii and said, "Only I can call Mikan a baka!" Then he ran after Mikan._

_"You-chan, you made Natsume-nii angry" little Aoi looked concerned at Youchii. "It's okay, as long as Natsume-nii goes after Mikan-nee then everything will be alright." Youchii said as he grabbed Aoi's hands, "Come on Aoi-chan, those swings aren't going to swing themselves." And with that the two little kid played on the swings._

_~Few weeks Later~_

_"Neh neh You-chan, did you know they're going to put me into a little cave for a long time?" Mikan asked Youchii._

_"Why?" "Because they think it'll be dangerous if I'd stay out any longer. You-chan, you have to promise me you'll protect Aoi-chan okay? Something bad's going to happened to her like me, but it'll be much worse...protect her okay?"_

_"Okay, I promise!"_

* * *

"-chii, Youchii wake up! Shesh, I said you can come in, I didn't say you can nap with her!" Tsubasa laughed.

"Tsubasa...sempai?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever felt like you've forgotten something important?" Youchii asked.

"Yeah...why?" Tsubasa looked at Youchii with concern.

"Tsubasa...I made a promise... and I broke it...Aoi was taken away from me a few years ago, I promise I'll protect her from it with your cousin Ray...but instead we were caught with Aoi. Then..."

"Then what Youchii?" Tsubasa asked, he was interested in this, it felt like he's part of it...with someone else too.

"Then...then Mikan-nee came to save us, she teleported me and Ray to her room...at the top of the Girls Dorm...then she saved Aoi-chan, then...then she introduce us to her family...you were part of it and so was Persona!"

"I don't remember having a sister...and Persona's my brother? How is it that I can't remember these things? Youchii...I can't leave Ami alone...I'm sorry...but can you explain this to Persona? You might be able to save this girl if you do!" Tsubasa screamed a little at Youchii.

Youchii just nodded and ran out of the Hospital as fast as he could.

* * *

*~*End*~*

* * *

**Janet Nt: Tell me what you think, if it's confusing, Tell me, I'll fix it, one way, or another. xD**

**REVISION FIXED~! **


	9. A Mission part 1

**_Jay Nee Tea: Hello! Sorry for like a 2 year pause! As you may have noticed, my name changed from Janet Nt to Jay Nee Tea(just something I wanted to change) I'm truly thankful To those who reviewed! This chapter is about Amikura Kana before her transfer to Alice Academy! There will be parts to this chapter! I hope you enjoy! _**

* * *

**Chapter 8(A/n: or 9 if you count the preview as a chap.): A Mission part****1**

_'Amikura Kana, your mission is to keep an eye on Hana and Natsume Hyuuga and keep him from remembering Mikan Yukihira Sakura. If you fail this mission, your existence will cease. Do you understand.'_

"Yes, sir."

'_Good. From now until the 5th of March, you will be training. You may leave now.'_

Amikura Kana was now in her personal training room. This room had everything she needed. However wasn't just for sparing practice anymore. It had all her needs for dancing too. Ever since she was a child, she loved to dance. If it wasn't for a certain female relative, she would not have express her passion for dancing. She loves her cousin.

**Flashback**

A girl was sitting on a bench watching a smaller female punch and kick a dummy. The smaller female finally stopped and took a seat right next to the young girl.

"You know, you should lighten up a bit! When was the last time you had fun?"

The smaller girl chugged a bottle of water before saying "What are you talking about Mi? This is fun."

"Oh yes, 'cause fighting a dummy is really fun." The girl says as she rolls her eyes.

"It is! Wasn't it you who complained you haven't been able to train enough?!"

"Okay, i guess fighting is fun. But you train every day! You barely take breaks! If I hadn't shown up you wouldn't had stopped for water."

"...I guess you're right." The girl stood up and stared at the smaller with disbelief in her eyes.

"Alright, you were right." She sighed. " What do you have in mind?"

The girl squealed and giggled, "it's a surprise! Come on let's go!"

"Oh...oh my gosh. I- is that me?!" Ami stared at the mirror in front of her. She couldn't believe it. She actually looked pretty. Her hair was curled and tied to the side. Her dress. It was undeniably gorgeous.

"That's all you Ami! I didn't need to put much make up on you!" The older teenager said as she winked at her cousin and giggled.

"But...how did you know i liked baby blue?!" Ami exclaimed.

"Psssh, what kind of cousin would I be if i didn't know my favorite cousin's favorite color!"

"Mikan!"

"What?" Mikan giggled, "I only said the truth, oh hey how do i look?" She asked as she walked out of the dressing room.

Ami could only hang her mouth wide open. There in front of her, was a beauty beyond compare.

Her cousin waited for her to say something. "Um..." "Yes?"

"Mikan...you, you look amazing!" Ami exclaimed.

Mikan giggled and said, "Thanks Ami! Let's go!" And Mikan dragged Ami out of the house.

"Where are we?" Ami asked.

"It's a surprise remember?" Ami nodded and followed Mikan.

"Okay, I'm going to blind fold you now!" "Wh-what if i fall!"

"Seriously Ami? We both know that wouldn't happen." Mikan said as she lead Ami through the doors. They both stopped, and Mikan was standing at her side. "Now take off your blindfolds," Mikan says quietly.

Once they were completely off, "SURPRISE!" Was head through out the room. Everyone from their division was there and most of their family. Ami looked at Mikan with disbelief. "Happy 15th Birthday," Mikan said with a small genuine smile. Ami was shocked. _'How did Mikan know!'_

"Because you're my favorite cousin! Duh!"

"Did you just read my mind?!"

Mikan giggled and dragged Ami towards a table. "So Ami! What do you think?"

"About the surprise party? It's great, i just wish-" Ami stopped and looked into Mikan's eyes. Mikan looked down. Right when Ami was about to say sorry, Mikan was called over by someone on the team. "Hey Ami, I'll go talk to Yukio for a bit, that alright?" Mikan asked. "Yeah! Sure!" And with that Mikan left the table.

Ami sighed. _'Man, I screwed up... How could I even think about mentioning Rei and Tsubasa?!'_ Ami knew her older cousins were a touchy subject for Mikan. After all, she did force any memories of her from them. In fact, all those who went to Alice Academy lost all memories of hers or they were altered. Ami shook the thought out of her head. She doesn't want Mikan to see she was thinking about it again. Her eyes wandered to the dance floor. Again she sighed. _'If only i could go out there and dance...why can't someone just ask me?'_ Sigh(again). _'I can't blame them. After all, I'm the one who's afraid to even step on the dance floor...'_

"Ahem" snapped her back from her thoughts. "Oh, sorry...uh how can I help you?" Ami looked up and saw that it was Yukio, and her eyes widened. "I-I was wondering if you'd like to dance" from the side they both heard a giggle from, they both automatically knew who it was, Mikan. "S-sure!' Ami said. And with that he took her to the dance floor, and coincidentally, the song changed to a slow song.

**End of flashback**

That night was one of the most memorable nights for her. Her long time crush asked her to be his girlfriend. And Ami got rid of her fear of dancing in public.

* * *

**_Jay Nee Tea: Thank you for reading! Drop a review if you'd like! Thanks again! Until next time! Bye! ;)_**


End file.
